


A Story For Yu

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: After the rest of the Nijigasaki Idol club see Yu trying one of their dances and after some teasing they try to get her to try out being an Idol.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahhh, Class is finally done!” a girl with black hair with dark green tips exclaims as she starts to put her notebook and books into her bag. 

While packing up the girl hears her name called from one of the doors to the classroom by a pink haired girl “Hello Yu”, Yu looks up at her best friend and responds excitably “Hey Ayumu! How was class?” 

“It was good, didn’t cover anything too difficult.” Ayumu answered, walking over to her best friend. “I hope you managed to stay awake in class this time.” Ayumu said with a slight giggle.

“That was one time!” Yu yells as she gives her friend a small pout, “Well I hope you’re ready for practise, I’ve put a lot of work into the schedule today and there’s something I want to talk to you about when we get there!” Yu exclaims with her excited bright smile.

“Oh, what do you want to talk about?” Ayumu wonders 

“I was rewatching your last performance to see if I could spot anything to work on for practise. Then I thought of an idea to change up the dance a bit and I want to see what you think!” Yu explained in the enthusiastic voices she always has when talking about School idols and the Nijigasaki Idol club. 

Ayumu pondered for a second “Okay. I’m sure what you came up with will be a good idea so tell me more about it when we get there.” Ayumu said, curious at what idea her friend came up with now. “But I came here to tell you, I’m going to be a few minutes late today, I need to do something before we leave today.” 

“Hmm okay, I’ll let the others know!” Yu exclaimed.   


“Thank you.” after saying that Ayumu and Yu started to leave the classroom.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there Ayumu! Try not to take too long. I'm really excited about practise today!” Yu said, turning to go towards the club room.

Ayumu smiled at her and said “You’re always really excited about the club Yu and don’t worry I’m sure it won’t want to take up too much time so I’ll be there soon.” With that they went their separate ways.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Yu walked through the halls of Nijigasaki High school she started to think about the other club member whether it was Kasumi trying to get her attention during practise and get praised when she does well, everyone having to get Yu to wake up so she could join practise or just Ai making one of her signature puns when everyone gets to the room.

Giggling at the thoughts Yu started to pick up pace, wanting to get there even faster now. Within the next minute Yu finally reached the door to the club room; she pulled out the key to unlock the door, with a smile beaming across her face as she opened the door.

“Hey everyo-” she begins before noticing none of her friends were here yet.

Yu's smile deflates a little and she notices the time, “I guess I got here a little early… Oh well I can look over the practise schedule before everyone gets here!”

Yu pulls out her notes and schedule out of her bag and spends the next few minutes checking over the notes before looking at the time again. “Well they should be here soon”

With nothing left to do until the rest get here, Yu starts to think about the idea she wanted to run by Ayumu. Wishing she could get a better idea of how exactly it would work before she tells Ayumu “Ahh if only I could see someone do it or even do it myself” Yu says in thought.

“Wait… why couldn’t I do it myself. I know Ayumu’s dance well enough I could at least get an idea!” With this course of action Yu moves to the practise studio.

She goes into the studio and pulls up Yume e no Ippo on her phone so she had the beat to work with, once she started the song she placed her phone down and started to imitate her friend’s dance as best she could. 

Every minute or so she had to reset the song because she either tripped up or because she lost the rhythm but all this did was make her more determined to get to where her idea would take place and get it right.   


“Ahh I know I can do this!” shouted with a determined smile on her face.

A few more minutes passed and now Yu was fully invested and focused on her movement, the music playing and how much fun she was having. 

Over the next couple of minutes, two members of the idol club Ai and Rina arrived together.

Hearing music coming from the practise studio and the sound of their club leader’s voice “Sounds like they started without us Rinari” Ai said “Guess we better head in and join them!” 

With that Ai and Rina go into the practise room and instead of seeing all their club mates practising, they see their club leader attempting to dance. After noticing what’s happening, Ai has to stifle a laugh and gestures to Rina not to say anything, not wanting to give away they were there and ruin it.

Over the next minute the rest of the members joined them with all of them having various reactions from Setsuna looking at it with curiosity to Karin joining Ai in her mischievous grin to Ayumu wanting to let her friend know they were here before being stopped by Ai and Karin. 

Kasumi was the last to join them and the one who finally gave them up “Whaaa Senpai! What are you doing!?” Kasumi shouted in surprise.

Yu finally being brought back to reality and noticing everyone there “H-h-how long have you all been there!?” Yu yelped as her face turned a bright shade of red.

Ai still with a mischievous grin covering her face answered “Me and Rinari got here about a minute ago, but it looked like you were having a lot of fun and none of us wanted to interrupt you”

“Ahh you guuuys! You should've said something… this is so embarrassing” Yu says with a pout as she tries to fight back the red covering her expression.

Everyone laughed at their normally confident leader’s reaction, Karin walked forward and said with a teasing expression “If it helps, you were doing well so if you want to keep going we won’t stop you.” 

“N-No no, please let's just forget about this and start practise!” Yu stammered out as she went to get the practise schedule “I think today we’ll get a lot done!” said with her usual confidence and smile returning.

Everyone finally agrees to start but not before Karin gets one last tease in “Are you positive you don’t want to join in?” which Yu responds to in a quiet voice “I’m sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an interesting one. This idea has been something that has floating around the Yu Takasaki discord server where Yu tries to be an idol and I decided to try my hand at writing it. In game we can see Yuu gets shy and embarrassed when she's the centre of attention so I want to try and explore that side of her and her passsion for school idols.
> 
> Hopefully I do a good job with that and I hope this story ends up being a fun one. I will admit I'm a bit nervous about writing this many characters but I think it'll be fine. I've got a rough idea how the rest of it is going to go but I want to re-read the earlier parts of SIFAS's story and some of the Niji bond stories first and I've got another Persona 5 fic in the works but hopefully I'll start the next chapter soon!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hope we can all enjoy seeing the rest of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had returned to the clubroom after finishing practise, currently they were either chatting or getting ready to leave while Yu was sitting at her usual spot at the table updating her log with the progress made during practise today.

“You all made great progress today everyone, great job!” Yu exclaimed as she finished writing, “If we keep having practises like that you’ll all be amazing in your next shows!”

Karin smirking said “Oh? You want more practises like that, I guess we can give you a few minutes to dance on your own.” 

“P-Please stop bringing it up it’s embarrassing” said as she tried to maintain her composure despite the blush starting to cover her face. “I won’t be doing that again, I don’t wan-”   
  
“But why!?” Setsuna suddenly spoke up “You looked like you were having fun and you’re as passionate as the rest of us, so why not try and be an idol?” Setsuna finished passionately. 

“Because I’m happy putting all my effort into supporting all of you.” Yu responded.

Shizuku joined into the conversation “Have you really never wanted to try. To go out on the stage and show off your passion?” she questioned.

“N-not really, it’s just never been something I wanted to do, I really am happy being the best support I can be.” Said with her usual fervour “I wouldn’t be fit to go on the stage anyway…” Yu said with a hesitant smile. 

“But we could help you, just like you help all of us.” Sestuna said “I’m not saying you have to but you might enjoy it if you try and we’ll all help you.”

“Yeah! Who knows you might love it!” Ai proudly exclaimed

“It would be fun to try right? Rina-chan board say curious” Rina said in her usual calm expression.

“I-I promise guys! I’ll be fine with everything, so please let’s just leave it.” Yu said and with that the rest dropped the conversation and they all prepared to go home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the conversation had finished everyone in the clubroom slowly started to leave with Yu and Ayumu being the last to leave as Yu needed to finish logging some of the club activities and lock the room and Ayumu wanted to walk home with her friend.

As they were speaking both after leaving the school and when they got on the train to go home, Yu noticed Ayumu seemed to have something she wanted to talk about. Getting tired of her friend not bringing up Yu broaches the subject herself.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Yu said with a curious look in her eyes.

“Hehehe, I should have known you’d noticed.” Ayumu sighed “I wanted to talk about earlier but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Yu realising what she is referring to, says “Oh. We can talk about it, I was just getting embarrassed earlier…”

“Okay. I’ve never really asked but why don’t you want to be an idol? You love them more than anyone I know, I was a little surprised you didn’t want to try and be one when you got interested.”

Yu sighed before responding “You know me Ayumu, I’ve never been someone who likes being in the spotlight, I’ve always been the person who helps everyone else.” Yu slightly shuffled in her seat before continuing “I love school idols so much, seeing them always makes me so happy and excited and part of me really does want to try being on stage once, just to see how it feels.”

After taking a deep breath Yu continues “But it just isn’t for me, I can’t go out on the stage and shine like everyone else… I really do love supporting all of you, to help you be the best idols you can be.” Yu then looks at Ayumu with a big smile across her face “So even if I want to see how it would be on stage just once, I’m happy with things how they are!”

Ayumu took a minute to completely take in everything her friend just said before responding “You’re right. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always been helping people do their best even if it means ignoring what you want.” 

Ayumu now looked at Yu with a gentle smile on her face “But that doesn’t have to happen this time. You support all of us so much if you want to do it we’ll all happily help you. Just think about it okay!”

After that the conversation between the two ended, Yu seemed a bit shocked at first at what Ayumu had said and after that she went into a deep thought for the rest of the journey.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Yu returned home she went straight to her room and started to work on the homework she was given in class today while continuing to think on what Ayumu had said.

“Hmm, I really am happy with what I do right now… But they are right. I had fun earlier...” Yu thought absently while taking a break from her homework. 

“But it would just waste everyone’s time, they need to work on being the best and I need to help them do that so I can’t have them waste time on it...” Realising she’s not in the mood to finish her work right now Yu leaves her desk and walks out onto her balcony to get some fresh air.

Yu’s thoughts kept going back and forth “Maybe instead of doing a show I could just do a practise session, then I could just get an idea what it’s like.” Yu thought “No, that will still take up club time…”

“Ahhh, I give up! I think I’ll just go to bed, I need to be back to normal for club tomorrow.” With that Yu went back into her room to put this idea and herself to bed.

Little did she know Ayumu had heard her friend go out onto the balcony and had opened her own balcony door to go join her before realising what Yu was talking about. After hearing Yu go back into her room, Ayumu began to think about her friend’s conflict and how she could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next chapter of this little story!  
> I really hope I showed off how Yu feels and why she isn't trying to be an idol while still showing she is curious about it. In-game/universe Yu does make it clear she is really happy just being the biggest idol supporter but I do think she has some semblance of curiousity about it.
> 
> Honestly trying to keep Yu in character while giving her a good reason to try and be an idol has been a fun and surprisingly difficult challenge, hopefully the next chapter will be soon but I'm still working out exactly how it will go so... who knows.
> 
> Anyway again thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days Ayumu had messaged the rest of the club and told them what she and Yu talked about on their way home and about what she heard her friend say on the balcony. They all agreed they wanted to try and have a practise session for Yu.

After coming to this decision, they began to devise a practise schedule that would work let Yu experience being an idol without pushing her too hard. Now was the day they would have to do the hardest part, try and convince Yu to go through with their plan.

All of them were now sitting in the clubroom going over the plan one last time before Yu arrived. “okay, so everyone got it!” Setsuna exclaimed in even more excitement than usual, everyone nodded or murmured in agreement.

“I hope she’ll agree to do it.” Shizuku said with a hopeful tone.

“Don’t worry, if she doesn’t. Leave it to me and Karin!” Ai proudly exclaimed, looking at the two the other members thought they were looking a little too excited about getting involved.

A couple minutes passed until the door to the club room opened and Yu walked in, “I’m sorry I’m late everyone! It took longer than I thought to get the book for Ayumu!” Yu quickly explained as she walked over and gave a book to her friend.

“Okay girls, let’s go into the studio and get to work!” Yu started getting fired up like she usually does for practise.

“Actually we’ve been talking and we want to try something else today.” Emma interrupted Yu as she was getting out the practise schedule and log, hearing this Yu stopped and looked at the rest of the group with a curious expression.

“We want to give you a practise session!” Setsuna declares not even trying to hide her excitement anymore.

“W-what!?” Yu shouts in surprise.

Kanata lifts her head up and says in her usual sleepy tone “We’ve been planning this since we saw you dancing… it would mean alot to us if you did it…” finished before laying her head back down on the table.

Kasumi walked over and look at Yu with almost a pleading expression and said “Please Senpai, Kasumi worked hard on it.”

“B-but I said that I was fine, so let’s-” Yu stammering was interrupted by Ayumu gently grabbing her hand.

“I heard what you said after we talked. How you would like to try it, so please let us help you.” Ayumu exclaimed with a gentle and kind smile.

After taking a few seconds to collect her thoughts Yu quietly said “It was just a passing thought… I don’t actually-” Yu was interrupted once again this time by Karin.

“Do you think it’ll be too hard for you?” Karin said in a slightly challenging tone hoping to get a rise from Yu’s impulsive competitive side.

Ai then spoke up before Yu could respond “How about this, you do this and if you don’t like it then we’ll stop and won’t bring it up again. But if you do like it then you… do something else we have planned” Ai proudly said.

Hearing this challenge, Yu's determined fire returns “You’re on!” Yu shouted, not entirely realising she had fallen into Karin and Ai’s trap or what she agreed to.

Hearing this all the rest of the club got excited as they all got up and started to crowd Yu. Setsuna was the first one to speak up “Well then let’s get started! We’ve got to warm up so you can do the dance practise” 

Sestuna moved closer to Yu while her excited rant continued “Oh and then we’ll be getting you to do some singing, then we’ll get you to act like an idol on stage. This is going to be so fun!”

Just as Yu was started to get overwhelmed the others tried to calm Setsuna down while Shizuku brought Yu to the practise room “Why don’t you get changed into your gym clothes while we finish getting ready?”

“Got it!” Yu said now with her usual excitement and joy as Shizuku went back into the clubroom. As she was getting changed Yu started to get excited at what her friends had planned.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few minutes the rest of the girls had calmed Setsuna down and joined Yu in the studio, after explaining what they had planned, they split into groups of 3 to set up.

“Come on let's go!” Ayumu cheered as she took her friend’s hand and brought her over to Rina and Karin. “Okay so we’ll be doing the dancing part of your practise.” Ayumu said, looking at her friend with a bright supportive smile.

“We’ve picked Yume e no Ippo, since you seemed like you were having a lot of fun with that one.” Karin said with a smug grin while she was going through her phone to play the song. 

“G-Got it! I’m going to get it right this time!” Yu said with a familiar determination.

“You’re not nervous anymore, Rina-chan board say curious” Rina switching the Rina-chan board to a confused expression.

“Well since we’re doing this I may as well try my best right?” After a second Yu had a sheepish smile and said “Also there was one part the other day where I kept falling over when I tried to do it and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little mad I didn’t get to do it…”

After this they started Yu’s dance, Ayumu helped direct her as best she could as it was her dance, there were multiple times Yu tripped or nearly fell over but she kept at it, listening to her friends advice and slowly improving although still with some sloppy movement or mistakes. 

Just as they were reaching the end of the time she would be dancing she had nearly completed the whole dance, she started to think how she was finally about to do it but getting lost in thought distracted her and she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

Ayumu, Rina and Karin rushed over to her, “Are you okay? Rina-chan board says concerned.”

Yu looked up at them and started to laugh “Hahaha, Oh man I was so cloooose!” Yu whined.

Seeing she was okay relieved the group. Ayumu helped her off the ground “You were doing really well. Good job!” Ayumu said.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Karin questioned, Yu gave a slight nod to this question “Great, now get on over to Setsuna’s group for singing.”

With an affirmative nod Yu ran over across the room to Setsuna, Kanata and Emma.

“Looks like you were having fun.” Emma said with her warm comforting smile.

“Yeah I did although I fell over at the end” Yu said with a laugh.

After being told she would also be singing Yume e no Ippo they began and this went much smoother without any real problems beyond Setsuna or Emma having to get Yu to be a bit louder at times. After Yu’s voice started to get tired they took a short break before sending her to the final group of Ai, Shizuku and Kasumi.

“Alright last stop!” Ai cheered as Yu approached.

“We’ll be helping you express yourself, help you show how passionate you are while performing.” Shizuku calmly explained.

“Okay sounds good!” Yu cheered still running off the adrenaline from the previous activities. Just before they were about to start they heard Kasumi giggling to herself   


“Hehehe, I get to show Senpai how to be as cute as Kasumi” Kasumi snickered before turning around and seeing the other three looking at her. Kausmi started to panic at them over hearing her which caused the three girls to start giggling.

The last hour of the day was spent with Yu having to do various actions like push ups while keeping up her smile and later having to keep up the expression while performing what Kasumi called cute poses.

When the exhaustion of the day’s event finally started to catch up with Yu they finished up for the day and joined the rest of the club in the main room.

“Ahhhh, I’m so tired…” Yu sighed as she laid her head down on the table.

Everyone else started to giggle at their leader. “Now you know how we feel.” Ayumu said with an amused smile.

“More importantly.” Ai spoke up “What did you think? Did you enjoy it” she asked with a smug smirk knowing the answer already.

“I did! You guys win.” Yu said as she rolled her eyes before giving them all a smile. “So what do I have to do now?”

Karin answered with her own smirk “Now we’ve got to get you ready for your live show.”

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things have happened since the last chapter most importantly..... Yu finally has her name! I was so happy when we finally got the reveal and I can't wait to find out who will be voicing her. To reflect her name I have gone through the previous two chapters and updated her name accordingly, and as you may of noticed I changed the title from "A Story for You" to "A Story for Yu" Because I can.
> 
> Now for the chapter itself I hope it was a good read and it made sense how it happened, hopefully I'm also giving each character some time and keeping their personalities in-line with their actual character. I didn't expect this to be as long as it was but I think it was all for the best, next chapter should hopefully be soon and I think we've only got 2 or 3 more to go before this is done, it's been really fun to write so bit bittersweet it's coming to an end.
> 
> As always thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

“What!?” Yu tells in confusion “Y-You never said that!” Yu continued to yell as her face grew more and more red.

Karin’s expression became a bit more sympathetic after seeing how Yu was reacting “You never asked what you would have had to do.”

“B-But I can’t... Just the thought of being in front of that many people…“ Yu said softly “A-And what about practise for everyone else!”

Emma was the first to respond “Don’t worry about the size. It’s just going to be a small show you’ll do in front of us.”

“Haruka said she wants to see it as well…” Kanata sleepily said before lying back down.

“Misato and a few of my friends also wanted to come after I accidentally mentioned our plans around them!” Ai said with her usual happy go lucky expression.

Setsuna nodded before finishing the explanation “We knew not to go overboard with this, we just want you to get a full school idol experience and a small show like this will do it!” 

“As for practise, well none of us have any shows lined up in the next few weeks so we were just going to take it in turns helping you while everyone else went on as normal” Karin said to answer the other issue brought up.

Yu went silent as she got lost in thought, Ayumu eventually walked up to her friend and gently grabbed her hand and said “If you really don’t want to do it, we won’t force you.”

“Okay… I’ll do it” Yu sighed “I did promise after all!” she exclaimed with her usual energy and smile returning. “But only if you all promise me it won’t interfere with anyone’s practise” Yu said with a slight glare at all her friends.

“We promise!” They all shouted in unison. After that they gave Yu a rundown how it would work. They would hold the live show in the practise room in a couple weeks, they’d take turns giving her a similar practise to what she did today but they’d only have two helping her at a time so the rest can practise, they’d design and make her idol costume over the weekends.

“What about the song?” Yu questioned “I’m not sure I can compose a new song in so little time if I have to do practise as well.” 

“We were just going to get you to keep working on Yume e no Ippo since we’re already making progress on that!” Setsuna stated. “It also means Ayumu can give you some advice outside of school!”

“I still think Senpai should do Diamond…” Kasumi said with a pout which made everyone laugh.

After a few more minutes working out the details and easing Yu’s concerns, the club dispersed for the day and they all went home. As night began to fall Ayumu and Yu boarded the train they needed to go home, they managed to find a mostly empty section and sat next to each other.

“Ahhhhh, I’m so tired…” Yu said in utter exhaustion “I knew Idol work was hard but I didn’t realise it was this tiring!” Yu yelled as she slumped in her seat.

Watching how her friend was acting made Ayumu giggle “Yeah it is. But you did really well!” Ayumu tilted her head a bit before continuing “I was a little surprised you agreed to do it.”

Yu looked at her friend with a small smile “Well you guys have dragged me in this far and you know I don’t like to give up on something when I’ve started… plus I really did have fun today so I want to see this through to the end now if I ca-” 

A small growl interrupted Yu before she could finish “Ehehe, I guess all the practise made me hungrier than I thought.” Yu said as she looked away feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ayumu giggled again as she went to open her bag “I thought you might get a bit hungry so it’s a good thing I got you.” she paused as she brought out a packet with a bit of bread inside.

“A koppepan!” Yu shouted seeing the package in Ayumu’s hands, Yu's eyes lit up and started to sparkle, she quickly grabbed it out of Ayumu’s hands and tore open the package. The next few minutes were spent in silence as Yu happily ate away at the bread roll with a big smile on her face.

“Ahhhh that was delicious, thanks Ayumu! You’re the best!” Yu declared as she finished her koppepan giving her friend another big smile which Ayumu was happy to see.

“I know this is going to be tough and I’m still really nervous...“ Yu said looking towards the floor “But I’m going to try my best! Everyone is trying so hard for my sake so I want to do the same!” Yu yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

Ayumu laughed at her friend’s outburst “You’ll do great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally I was going to include all the work towards the live show in this chapter like a summary of Yu's training, designing the costume and things like that but it felt like that might be better as it's own chapter so I've split them up. So sorry this one is a bit shorter but on a brightside I've already made some progress on the next chapter and I aim to have that one done in the next couple of days!
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week after Yu gave the group the schedule she made for them she was taken to a different part of the studio to do her own practise, her training mainly consisted of practising the choreography for Yume e no Ippo and building up her stamina. 

Early in the week Yu continued to trip and fall over but each time she just laughed it off and got right back into practise. As the week progressed Yu made great progress and was now able to complete the whole dance without any major issue and her stamina had improved a lot.

It was now Sunday so Ayumu, Ai and Kasumi all came to Yu’s room so they could work on her idol outfit. Ai and Kasumi were creating the designs and then Yu would give her input, so far the they had decided on using a yellow and black dress. Ai and Kasumi were now trying to come up with some accessories to make it stand out a bit more however...

“But that’s too flashy!” Yu said as she looked at the new designs, this time Kasumi had tried to add a bunch of small bows around the lower part of the dress and a hat for Yu to wear.

“Buuuut Senpai! You’ll look so cute!” Kasumi raised her voice as she began to pout at how difficult Yu was being when it came to the accessories. Every ideas so far Yu had refused.

Ai spoke up before Kasumi could keep going “This is an idol outfit don’t worry about it being flashy.” after saying that Ai went back to her sketchbook and started to come up with another idea.

“I-I know…” Yu said looking a bit embarrassed “B-but It’s just not my style, I don’t look good in busy outfits.”

“Senpaaaii!” Kasumi whined “I want to help make you as cute an idol as me!”

Ayumu, who was making the modifications to the dress they settled on paused to giggle at what was happening “Yu has always been like this. She always likes to keep her outfits simple.”

Just as Kasumi was about to speak up in protest again, Ai gestured her over to look at what Ai had come up with. Once Kasumi got a look at the idea they began to talk in hushed whispers, quickly adding and dismissing ideas. All while Yu looked on in a slight panic at what they might come up with.

After a few minutes Ai and Kasumi stopped their discussion and started drawing in their books again, once they were happy with the result Kasumi rushed over to Yu to show her.

Yu curiously looked at the piece of paper Kasumi had presented to her and what she saw was mostly unchanged from the basic dress but now a necktie made in the same design as the dress was added, along with some elbow length white gloves and finally her usual hair ties she used for her pig tails were replaced with large bows.

Yu looked in shock for a minute before finally saying “I love it! This is so cute” Yu got a cheeky smirk and then continued “But are the gloves really necessary? They just feel like they’re to-” Yu was then interrupted by Kasumi’s glare which caused Yu to start laughing

“Hahahaha, I-I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s perfect, thank you both!” Yu said with a bright smile. While Yu calmed down Ai showed the designs to Ayumu so they could discuss how best to bring this outfit to life, all while Kasumi continued to pout at Yu’s teasing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next week Yu’s training continued however this time she was doing much better, she was able to do the whole song and dance with very few mistakes and was able to do the whole performance without wearing herself out. They had also nearly finished working on her outfit for the show thanks to Ayumu working on it whenever she had free time after school and club activities.

They had just finished the last day of Yu’s training before the Live show which would take place tomorrow. After everyone had finished and told Yu to rest up tonight they had all gone home, expect for Rina and Shizuku who stayed behind at Yu’s request.

“So what did you want to talk about Senpai?” Shizuku asked.

“Do you need our help, Rina-Chan Board says curious?” Rina followed up.

“You see…” Yu said before glancing away from the pair “I was wondering if either of you had some advice when I’m on stage?” Yu looked embarrassed asking this and continued to look away from her two friends.

Shizuku made a curious expression “What kind of advice?” Shizuku asked for clarification.

Yu sighed “I-I’m still kind of scared to go on stage in front of everyone! Thinking of everyone looking at me makes me feel like I’m going to freeze up!” Yu speech started to speed up and sounded a bit more panicked, “A-and what if I can’t get my feelings across like the rest of you ca-”

“Senpai please calm down.”Shizuku interrupted Yu’s panicked rant. She then gave Yu a few minutes to calm down. After Yu seemed to regain her composure, Shizuku spoke up again “Senpai, try not to worry so much. It’s normal to feel nervous when you go on stage.”

“Whenever I’m about to go out on stage I always worry about how I’ll do so try not to think about it.” Shizuku then turned to Yu “Also we’re the only ones going to watch you and we all support you so just do you best, that’s all we want from you!”

“Yep, remember when I was scared to go on stage without my Rina-chan board? You told me to just be myself and everything would be fine, so that’s all you need to do as well” Rina added

“B-But what if I mess up then everyone’s hard work will be wasted…” Yu said quietly.

“Just have fun Senpai! Do that and none of us will think it was wasted.” Shizuku exclaimed with a gentle smile.

“Do you want to borrow the Rina-chan board? It could help you like it helps me.” Rina asked sincerely with a serious tone.

Hearing Rina’s offer made Yu giggle a little at just how serious she sounded and after a moment of silence to process everything, “Thanks guy… I’m still nervous and feel like I’m going to freak out… But I feel better.” Yu spoke this time with a slightly uneasy smile.

“Anytime Senpai!” Shizuku happily declared.

“I’m glad we could help Rina-chan board say proud!” Rina said.

They spent the next 10 minutes just have some idle chatter to make sure Yu had completely calmed down before they all left the clubroom to go home.

“Ah good you’re finally home, Ayumu’s been waiting in your room for the past 30 minutes” Yu’s mum told her as she walked in.

“What! Ayumu’s here!?” Yu yelped in surprise, as she quickly took her shoes off and ran to her room.

“Hello Yu!” Ayumu said with a bright smile as her friend walked in.

“Hey Ayumu!” Yu replied with her own smile “Umm is there a reason you were waiting for me?” Yu then questioned

Ayumu gave a nod “I finished the outfit and I wanted you to try it on to make sure it looks right.” Ayumu explained as she brought out the clothes.

“Okay sounds good!” Yu said as she got the outfit and started to get changed. It took Yu a couple minutes to completely get changed into her idol outfit but after she was done tying her hair back up she called Ayumu back in to see.

“So? How does it look?” Yu asked with a slight blush.

“You look adorable Yu! It’s perfect!” Ayumu said in amazement, Ayumu quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture of Yu.

“G-Give me some warning before you do that!” Yu yelled in surprise as her blush deepened.

Ayumu giggled “Don’t you want to see what you look like?” Ayumu asked with a teasing tone as she passed her phone over to Yu.

Yu looked at the picture Ayumu took and she was stunned after a few seconds Ayumu poke her shoulder and broke Yu out of her daze. “I love it! I didn’t think I’d like it this much!” Yu exclaimed.

“It’s perfect Ayumu, thank you so much!” Yu said as she gave her friend a hug.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ayumu says, returning the hug, “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Ayumu asked while still in her friend’s embrace.

Yu sighed “I’m really really nervous and I’m scared I’ll mess up but…” Yu paused as she pulled away from Ayumu to look at her “I’m starting to get excited about it as well! I want to try and make everyone’s hard work pay off!” Yu said with her usual determination

After spending some time together talking Ayumu convinced Yu to head to bed early so she could get some rest for tomorrow, as Yu lied in bed her previou nerves started to come back but after thinking how she wants to show her friends the results of the last two weeks, she was able to push the nerves away and peacefully drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, originally I was going to go in-depth on Yu's practise/training but I honestly couldn't think of how to do it differently enough from what was shown a couple chapters ago so instead we got some fun with the costume and a bit of anxiety about the show.
> 
> Oh and for those wondering this pic is what Yu looks like https://twitter.com/lily00_0808/status/1249275344126742529 this pic was actually what started the initial idea for this fic and I was informed by someone in the Yu discord server while i was writing this chapter, this outfit was one Ayumu's seiyuu Aguri wore at one point which was cool to find out.
> 
> The next chapter is the live show so I hope you look forward to that and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse you LL staff for changing the spelling or Yu's name!

“Hmph” Yu groaned as she started to wake up, she shuffled around trying to get comfortable so she could return to sleep but after a few minutes decided she was too restless to go back to sleep. 

she picked up her phone and glanced at the time, 7:13am. “Ahhh, the show doesn’t start for hours…” Yu whined to no one in particular, after a few minutes laying down Yu’s anxiety about today forces her out of bed and she gets changed in hope it’ll keep her mind off her growing anxiety.

After changing Yu thought about watching some school idol videos or playing a school idol rhythm game on her phone but even thinking about school idols made her nerves act up. Ultimately she settled on playing some music on her Keyboard she pulled open her curtains to let some of the early morning sun creep in as plugged in her headphones so she could play without disturbing her parents.

After a few minutes of playing some of her favourite classical songs Yu completely forgot about her worries and kept going through song after song completely losing track of the time.

After a while she felt someone tap on her shoulder, glancing over in surprise and she saw Ayumu’s bright smile beaming at her. “Oh good morning Ayumu! You’re here early.” Yu says in surprise as she pulls her headset off.

Ayumu giggled “Early? It’s 9am.” Ayumu said before laughing at her friend’s shocked expression “What time did you think it was?”

“N-nevermind.” Yu quickly states feeling a bit embarrassed she lost track of the time.

Ayumu shook her head at her friend “Well let’s get you ready for today. Come on I helped your Mum prepare something to eat.” Ayumu paused to look at her friend’s expression light up at the mention of food “After that lets pack up your costume then we’ll head over to the club room and get everything ready, okay?”

Yu quickly nodded “Sounds good! Now let’s go eat!” Yu declared with enthusiasm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After finishing their breakfast and preparing Yu’s costume for the trip to school they were about to leave “Good luck and have fun!” Yu’s mum called out as they left the apartment.

The transit to the club room had a silent tension as Yu’s nerves from earlier this morning returned, however Ayumu had attempted to start a few short conversations in an attempt to help take Yu’s mind off the events.

As they walked through the school and approached the club room Ayumu stopped Yu. “Wait here a second. Just got to make sure everyone is in the studio” Ayumu said as she walked into the club room.

Yu nodded and waited by the door, she could hear Ayumu and everyone else talking but she couldn’t make out any of the words, after a minute it started to quiet down and Ayumu called her in “Okay, you can come in now.”

Yu gave a slight nod and walked in as she walked in she saw Setsuna and Ayumu next to her outfit. “Okay get changed then we just need to wait for Ai to tell us everyone is where they should be!” Setsuna excitedly exclaimed.

Yu responded in a quiet voice “Okay…” 

Ayumu goes towards the studio to check with Ai

While Yu changes into her idol outfit Setsuna tries to offer some encouragement “Try not to be so nervous. You’ve worked really so you’ll do great!” Setsuna then walked closer to Yu as she was tying the bows into her hair. “Just focus on having fun, nothing else matters” Setsuna said with a gentle smile.

As Yu finished she looked at Setsuna, “Thanks Setsuna. I’m still really nervous so thank you.” 

“Anytime! I know how nerve wracking it can be.” said as Yu finished changing, Setsuna then looked over the complete outfit, “You’re so cute Yu! That outfit really suits you!”

“T-thanks” Yu says with a blush as she looks over herself once more in the mirror to make sure everything was fine.

Ayumu comes back in the next few seconds and calls them over from the door “Okay Setsuna, Ai just wants you in your seat then we can start” hearing this Setsuna gave an affirmative nod and entered the studio.

After a few seconds Ayumu heard Ai call out they were ready when Yu is. “Well are you ready?” Ayumu asked looking at her friend.

Yu was looking down at the floor with her hand trembling “J-just give me a minute.” Yu said she started to take some deep breaths to calm down. Ayumu waited and once Yu’s breathing had returned to normal “Okay I’m ready now!” Yu said with shaky determination.

“You’ll be fine.” Ayumu whispered as they walked into the studio. Ayumu walks over to the last open seat while Yu walks into the centre of the room.

Seeing all of her friends and a few unfamiliar faces in front of her started to bring her anxiety back but she fought it back as best she could before speaking up “H-hello everyone! I’m Yu Takasaki, thank you for coming to my first show, I hope you all enjoy it” Yu said, sounding slightly more confident with each word.

Giving a thumbs up to Rina to signal she was ready to start, Rina started the music.

“Just like I practise, I can do this!” Yu thought as she began to move to the beat of the song while a bit nervous at first she began to move her the confidence she had when practising. As the song continued Yu started to look over at all her friends and saw they were all giving her a smile.

As the song began to reach the mid way point Yu began to think about how she felt doing this and she felt… off. The feeling she was having felt different then the anxiety from earlier or the happy exhaustion from practise and most importantly it felt different from the joy and passion she felt watching the others on stage, she felt like it was wrong.

Yu’s movement began to slow at this realization. When she was watching her friends or other idols on stage she felt overwhelming excitement, passion and joy that never failed to make her smile and want to try her best. But being up here doing it herself she didn’t get that same feeling she felt almost hollow and wasn’t feeling any of her usual idol excitement.

As Yu continued to think on this tears began to prick the edges of her eyes and her movements kept getting slower and slower until she finally stopped dancing entirely.

The second she stopped all the Niji girls leapt out of their seats and rushed over to Yu as they got closer they could hear Yu beginning to sob. “Yu are you okay?” Karin was the first to call out as they all began to crowd their friend.

Yu began to sob harder then after hearing her friends with tears beginning to slowly fall down her cheeks. She looked up and saw the look of concern that all her friends were giving her.

“I-I’m s-sorry” yu choked out as she continued to cry “I-I just couldn’t do it…” 

Emma made a curious noise “But why? You were doing wonderfully.” Emma said with a warm and gentle smile as she moved closer to Yu.

They all patiently waited for Yu to answer after a couple more seconds Yu speaks up “I-I just couldn’t… It didn’t feel right” Yu said looking down “W-when I was there dancing… i-in front of everyone I-I felt hollow, I wasn’t enjoying it… I didn’t get the feeling I get when I see you all…” Yu wailed. “I just couldn’t do it feeling like that…”

“I-I’m s-sorry… You all worked so hard to do this for me and I let you all down… I failed.” Yu confessed

Ai gestured to Misato to guide the people still seated out. After they were alone l of the other club members gave each other a quick glance and slowly one by one they started to embrace Yu.

“You didn’t let us down.” Setsuna was the first to speak up “We did this because we wanted you to have fun and see what it’s like to be an idol.” 

“Exactly, we are just happy you tried” Emma added

“Waaaa, Senapi! Don’t be sad! Kasumi thought you were so cute!” Kasumi said in a voice that almost sounded like she was about to start crying along with Yu.

“You always try your best to support us… We are glad we were able to do the same for you.” Kanata said in a big sisterly tone of voice

Next to speak was Shizuku “Exactly, none of us would even think about being mad at you for stopping, we’d hate it if you forced yourself to continue.” 

“It was really fun being able to help you with practise, Rina-chan board says comforting.” Rina said as she put down the Rina chan board so it wouldn't get in the way.

“Yeah you were awesome just doing all this!” Ai exclaimed in her usual cheery tone.

“Exactly, you worked hard and that’s all we could ask for.” Karin said

Ayumu was the last one to speak “You got to try being an idol, now you know it really isn’t for you and that’s enough for us.”

Hearing all of her friends' words of encouragement caused Yu to cry even more as she buried herself in the group hug.

After a few minutes Yu began to calm down and the group hug slowly dissipated, “Thanks.. Guys, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me in the last couple weeks.” Yu said as her smile and confidence returned.

“I promise, I will keep supporting all of you and all the school Idols I love! I will help you be the best School idols you can be. I know I can do that!” Yu said with no hint of her precious sadness “So please let me keep supporting you all!” Yu said with a quick bow.

Seeing their leader’s actions caused them all to laugh “of course we will.” they all said in unison.

Hearing her friends say that made Yu extremely happy. Even though her live show wasn’t a success in the way they hoped Yu’s determination and drive to support and help her friends shine on stage and give the same feeling of excitement she gets when she sees them perform to everyone has grown even stronger.

Looking back at all her friends Yu’s smile grew wide “Thank you! I won’t let you down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the end of A Story for Yu. I really really hope I did this final chapter justice, originally when I was coming up with this fic I was going to have Yu not even do the live show and she stopped just before it but as I kept writing the story it started to feel like it would of been a bit of a waste not to go through with it in some way so I think this was a good compromise.
> 
> I really hope the way I portrayed Yu at the end made sense since, trying to give the exact reasoning on why she stopped was something that I just had troubling figuring out how I wanted to present it, I know how I wanted to do it but doing that in a way that hit Yu's character was hard.
> 
> Other then that, I guess just thank you so very much for reading this, I've really enjoyed working on this story and I'm a little sad to see it end. I hope it was fun read and that it was a good fit for Yu's character, she is honestly one of my favourite characters and being able to write something for her was really nice. I have a few ideas for a couple more LL fics mostly YuPomu fics that I'll probably write at some point which will be fun.
> 
> So for the last time thank you very much for reading and I hope enjoyed it!


End file.
